SOS: Save Our Schools
by kAtExxx
Summary: Hollywood arts is closing down. Tori and the gang have less than two weeks to get fifty grand to save their school , but things with the new school board head aren't right. Can they stop him before he stops it all. Cabbie, Bade and Tandre
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega entered Hollywood arts on a Monday morning like she usually does. She has her oversized purse on her shoulder and she is carrying in her theater history book to cram a few minutes of extra study in before the test later. She walks up to her lit up locker and put in her combo natation. She gave in a little jiggle before opening it. She put her English and Spanish books she brought home last night in and took out her improv notebook and her math textbook. She shut her looker and made sure it was locked. She walked over to were her friends where on the staircase.

"Hey." She greeted smiling at them. They all turned they're gaze to Tori.

"Hey." André replied and gave Tori a small wave.

"Tori look at my new stuffed animal. It's a pony called sugar cubes. I won him at the fair." Cat squealed and shoved a small stuffed red pony into Tori's face.

"Wow." Tori said faking enthusiasm and moved the stuffed pony out of her face.

"So people eat horses?" Cat asked innocently.

"Some people do." Beck told her.

"Yeah in central Asia." Jade confirmed from were she stood with her head on Becks shoulder. Cat yelped and covered her pony's ears.

_"Attention students we are having an emergency assembly in the asphalt café all must be present."_ A voice from the intercom said. It sounded a bit like static but you could make out that it was vice principle Dickers.

"I wonder what it's about." Robbie wondered standing up from were he sat on the stairs. He wiped some of the dust of his trousers and picked up Rex.

"Me too." Tori agreed. Beck and Jade walked down the stairs and Cat stood up from the step at the bottom.

"Well let's go find out." André told them leading the gang outside to the asphalt café. The students were all outside and it was only then when they realized how many people ate they're lunch indoors. The gang took half a table up the other half was occupied by some other students. Jade sat on Becks lap and Cat sat on Tori's so there'd be more room.

"Attentions students!" Helen called. Everyone grew quieter and brought they're focus to Helen. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Helen said sadly. "The school board is no longer funding our arts program." Helen told them. Most students gasped at this. "Its been like that a while we didn't tell you because we thought we could make an arrangement." Helen said. Students were now talking in hushed whispers. "But we couldn't and now if we do not have $50,000 by next Friday Hollywood arts is going to be shut down." The students hushed whispers were now loud talking to each other. In shock Robbie had dropped Rex onto the ground into a half eaten burrito.

"Were are we going to get $50,000." A random student asked.

"See that's were the sad part is. Hollywood arts is closing down!"

* * *

The gang had met up in Nozu after school. Cat wasn't happy about everything , Jade wasn't sagging everyone each chance she got , Robbie hasn't touched Rex , André hasn't spoken at all he's just nodded or shook his head and Beck ,well Beck was still a robot. "So are you guys just going to give up?" Tori asked angrily. They all jumped no one had talked since they arrived besides to order their food.

"What can we do Tori no one as fifty grand lying around." Jade told her. Cat nodded in agreement.

"Well there has to be something we can do." Tori argued. "Why did the school board stop funding us any way?"

"They got a new head of management a couple months back he must of cut us off." Beck said looking into his miso soup.

"Well that's stupid." Tori said and picked at her California roll. André nodded.

"Dammit." Robbie said and shot up from the table.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked him.

"I think I left Rex at Hollywood arts." He said and fumbled in his pocket for money to pay for his sushi. He threw a 20 dollar bill on the table and picked up his bag.

"I've got it." Tori yelled.

"You have Rex." Robbie asked excitedly.

"No." Tori said confused.

"Then I don't care." Robbie said and walked off.

"What do you got?" Cat asked her.

"We'll raise the money ourselves." Tori said leaning back into her chair being proud of herself.

"How?" Jade asked.

"There is like 500 students in the high school _alone_ if we all bring in $10 we'll have $5,000 and we can do concerts and dramas and street perform. There is loads we can do." Tori said. The others look at each other and agree by nodding there heads.

"Bikini car wash!" Cat shouts. Tori looks at her confused and Beck and André nod approvingly.

"No!" Jade snapped. Well she isn't not being mean anymore.

"I think they'll be fun." Cat said smugly.

" It will be and to start us off here is my first donation of $20." Tori said and placed the twenty dollar bill into the center of the table.

"$15." Cat said placing the three five dollar notes into the middle.

"$20." Beck said and placed into the growing pile. André still wasn't talking so he just placed the ten dollars into the center without saying how much he was putting in.

"Nickel." Jade said and placed the rusty nickel on top of the pile.

"Seriously Jade." Tori said.

"Fine." Jade moaned and replaced the nickel with ten dollars.

"Thank you." Tori said and smiled which Jade did not return.

"If we can plan this out with the whole school. Middle school and all we'll have enough money to give the school board." Beck said.

"We start tomorrow." Tori said.

"But we don't know what we're doing yet." Jade argued.

"Well maybe other people will have different ideas we're better as a group." Tori replied.

"We are going to do this." Cat squealed. "Omigod Tori I had the best idea ever." Cat told her.

"What." Tori asked.

"Stuffed animal petting farm." Cat squealed.

"Hopefully those other people have different ideas." André said speaking up for the first time.

**Current balance:$75.00.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Tuesday morning before classes started Tori organized a meeting to raise money for the school. She posted it on the slap so she hoped people saw it. They all gathered up in Sikowitz's class room since it was vacant. The turn up was disappointing. There was about 35 other students there besides the gang considering there was 1,000 students in the school it wasn't a happy turn up. "Thank you all for coming." Tori said smiling. She stood on the stage in Sikowitz's class holding a folder in her hands.

"You're welcome." Cat said jumping out of her seat but Jade pushed her back down.

"So, any way. Does anybody have any idea about how we can raise money?" Tori asked.

"We could dog walk." Cat said smiling.

"Okay." Tori said turning around to write it on the white board behind her. "Dog walking. Who with Cat?" Tori asked.

"Em... Robbie." Cat said choosing slowly.

"Robbie." Tori said writing Robbie and Cat's name next to dog walking. "Any other idea's." Tori asked.

"We could do musical group for toddlers." A random kid said.

"That could work." Tori said and wrote it up on the board. "Who with?" she asked.

"Oh I didn't want to do it just putting out a suggestion." The random kid told her.

"Okay. Well Beck, Jade will you do it?" Tori asked.

"You want Jade to be around toddlers?" Beck asked in shock.

"Yeah you're right André will you do it with me?" Tori asked. Jade sulked and crossed her arms wanting to scare the toddlers.

"Sure as long as you don't make them cry again ." André joked.

"You made it cry too." Tori objected before Writing Tori and André up on the board next to the toddler music group. "Any other ideas?" Tori asked.

"We could sell colorful chicks!" Cat said and squealed at her idea.

"Were would we get colorful chicks?" Beck asked her confused.

"My brother has a whole box of them in his room. They all just sit there and cheap." Cat explained.

"That can be plan B." Tori lied knowing they'd never sell the colorful chicks.

"We could bring sinking into town and make people think he's homeless." Jade said imaging it.

"No that is just wrong." Tori said.

"I think it could work." Sinjin said.

"We. Are. Not. Doing. It." Tori said slowly. Jade rolled her eyes and Sinjin crossed his arms and pouted. "Okay but you guys must know that we have a concert and dance show this Sunday and EVERYONE must help set up or perform." Tori told them. The people who weren't suggesting sat up interested about this. The bell rang and the students began to stand up and leave. "Thanks for coming." Tori thanked.

* * *

"Robbie keep up." Cat told Robbie. They were dog walking and Robbie was far behind. Cat tighter her grip on the leashes of the Pomeranian and Jack Russell.

"I'm trying this dog keeps stopping to sniff." Robbie said and yanked the leash of the Cocker spaniel who kept sniffing.

"Well hurry up we have to have Mitzy home in ten minutes and pick up the Westie in twenty." Cat informed.

"Which ones Mitzy?" Robbie asked.

"The small fluffy one." Cat said and held up the red leash connected to the collar of the Pomeranian.

"Okay." Robbie said and yanked the Cocker spaniels lead again. "Stop sniffing." Robbie warned the dog. Cat began to giggle. "What's so funny?" Robbie asked confused.

"Dogs can't understand English." Cat laughed.

"Some can." Robbie argued.

"But he's a Cocker spaniel. SPANiel. He must speak Spanish." Cat said giggling. "Hola." Cat said and leaned down to the ginger Cocker spaniel. The dog licked her face and Cat giggled. Before she knew it the dog jumped on top of her and licked her face and his paws were pinning her down. Struggling to get up Cat lost grip of the two dogs she had and they ran down the street. Cat pushed the dog off her and stood up.

"Cat the dogs." Robbie said.

"Oh god." Cat said and ran down the street to get them. The dogs turned the corner and after that Cat and Robbie couldn't spot the dogs.

* * *

"Dammit." Tori said and jumped up from her couch were she was previously sitting.

"What's wrong?" André asked looking concerned.

"Cat and Robbie are after loosing two dogs. We have to go help look." Tori said and picked up her denim jacket from the back of the couch.

"How do you know?" André asked.

"Cat texted me. Quick we have to go or else we might lose them for good." Tori warned.

"But we have the musical toddler group." André told her.

"Beck and Jade will have to do it. Quick we have to go."

* * *

"Beck why do we have to do this?" Jade asked Beck in a whiny tone as hey exited Becks car.

"Tori asked us to because her and André couldn't make it." Beck told her.

"So why is it in a pre school?" Jade asked and sipped her coffee.

"Tori and André got the teacher to let us take over a half hour of the class. Each kid paid $5 for a lesson." Beck told her.

"That's a bit cheap." Jade told him. "How many kids are in the class."

"15 now Can you just help me take the boxes of instruments out of the trunk?" Beck asked.

"Fine." Jade moaned and placed her Coffee on the ground an picked up the lightest box. Beck and Jade walked into the pre schools big bright colorful doors. "Where is the class.?" Jade asked.

"In the west wing." Beck said and lead Jade down the hallways filled with paintings of flowers and colorful stuff outdoors. "Here it is." Beck told her.

"Knock." Jade ordered him. Beck smiled at her and knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door and smiled at them. Beck and Jade walked in.

"Hi I'm miss Donovan. You can place those here." Miss Donovan said and pointed to the table were beck and Jade could place the boxes.

"I'm Beck and this is Jade." Beck introduced.

"Hi." Jade said.

"Okay class. This is Beck and Jade and they're going to teach us music." Miss Donavan said in a fake high pitched voice. The kids said yay which Beck found cute but Jade found repulsive. One small kid who still had some baby fat to lose raised his hand.

"Yes Owen." The teacher said.

"Why is there a witch in the class?" he asked referring to Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and Beck laughed. A bunch of little kids screamed thinking Jade was a witch.

"There is no witch in the class room." Miss Donovan reassured. "Why don't you start." She said to Beck and Jade. Jade walked up to the box of instruments.

"Beck these are trashed what did you do to them?" She whispered to Beck looking at the box of ruined instruments.

"Nothing."

"Well its a good thing they paid us in advance because these are wrecked." Jade said and held up a broken bongo.

* * *

"Did you do as I said so?"

"Yes boss."

"And no one saw you take the dogs?"

"No boss."

"What about the instruments?"

"Taken care of boss."

"Good these kids won't be able to stop me."

* * *

**Current balance: $150.00**


End file.
